This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for injection of fluid into selected ones of multiple zones in a well, and provides for pressure sensing actuation of well tools.
It can be beneficial in some circumstances to individually, or at least selectively, inject fluid into multiple formation zones penetrated by a wellbore. For example, the fluid could be treatment, stimulation, fracturing, acidizing, conformance, or other type of fluid.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art. These improvements could be useful in operations other than selectively injecting fluid into formation zones.